


Here to Help

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Series: Happy to Help [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both of these two have working brain cells, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gingerrose - Freeform, One Shot, Rose is who I want to be when I grow up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “Just a head’s up - you are now madly in love with me.”  He was looking confused, but she went on, speaking at a rapid-fire pace.  “Wow, you’re tall.  And cute.  I can so work with this.  How are you with awkward social situations?  Never mind, we are about to find out.  Actually, fuck it.  We are going to run away from our problems.  Come on Red – Let's dance.”-Sometimes you just need your friend's fake boyfriend's friend to pretend to be in a relationship with you.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Happy to Help [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656820
Comments: 71
Kudos: 444





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a quick thing - because of [Hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) she somehow put it into my mind that this needed to be done...Check out her amazing stories!
> 
> Anyways, this is a campionon piece to [Happy to Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/chapters/52886545) which is a Reylo story.  
>   
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [Suchaprettypoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> 

#

“Did you see who those fuckits had me seated next to for dinner? Chad. They are trying to set me up with a Chad, Rey. A. Chad.” Rose spat out the words, huddled in a dark corner with Rey, while being ever vigilant.  
She was going to murder Poe and Finn.  
Because, really? Really?  
A fucking Chad – what had those idiots been thinking?

“Would you prefer Brad? Because I swear if that man puts his hand on my person again, I’m going to remove it. From his body. With the butter knife.” Rey said, with a feral smile which earned her a light laugh. Rose loved it when Rey let her veneer of civility slip, and the little feral gremlin popped out. It might be because Rose felt that in her soul.  
Being civil was vastly overrated – and that was why Rey was her best friend.

“They didn’t sit you next to Brad though.” Rose grumbled out, remembering all the ways Chad had tried to initiate contact, how he kept scooting closer.  
She had taken to holding her knife idly in her hand pointed in his direction.  
She thought that he had gotten the hint, until dinner ended and the ‘party’ was set to begin. The fuckhead kept trying to dance with her; well, dance wasn’t the right word, he wanted to ‘grind’ on her. Maybe she should just vomit on him.

“No. No. Poe just dragged him over and was like I think you two will be fast friends – you know like an arse.”

“I swear they are drunk on love and power; and now seemed to be dead set on setting up any and all of their ‘tragically single’ friends.” Rose grumbled.

Rose wasn’t tragically anything.  
Fuck what the happy couple thought.

“We are not tragically single.” Rey voiced her thoughts causing Rose to smile in spite of herself.

“Try telling the happy couple that.” Rose said her eyes on high alert as she watched the sea of people, before turning her attention back to Rey once she assessed that they hadn’t yet been noticed, and then asked Rey, “Do you think it is too late to hire an escort to act madly in love with me and keep Chad at bay?”

Rey let out a light laugh, before she took up the action of scanning the crowd, “See if you can get a two for one spec– You have got to be shiting me.”

What?

“What?” She whipped around, crouching slightly as if she didn’t know if she was going to have to run or fight.

“Ben!” 

Who the fuck was Ben?

“Who is Ben?” She asked; straining up on her toes in hopes of seeing whatever it was that Rey saw, but she was easily one of the shortest people in the room even in her killer heels, and it was hard to see.

And then she saw him. Oh, Ben. The guy who Rey was crushing on, who had been her ‘fake boyfriend’ and who she had acted as his ‘fake girlfriend.’ Rey had spilled the beans over tequila Tuesday. He was a dark intimidating hulking giant, she felt her eyes go wide and lips part, “Oh, the fancy guy you have a crush on in your building? Did you work up the nerve to text him to borrow a cup of sugar?”

“That was told to you in drunk confidence. Now shut it.” 

Rose’s gaze was glue to the man walking in their direction, but it wasn’t ‘Ben’ it was whoever the man beside him was. Because – fuck.   
He was rigid, uptight, the look on his face was that of someone who wished to be anywhere else; and it called to the part in her that thrived on chaos. He was too contained. Too beautiful.  
She was going to have him.

“Are you kidding me? Who is his friend?” Rose asked, keeping her focus on the lanky ginger and hoped she wasn’t biting het lip because he had a stern expression which was like catnip to Rose.  
And she was already giving him an interested once over, which she was certain didn’t go unnoticed.  
Subtly was not her strong suit.

“You didn’t say he was a giant. Just that he was ho-“

Rey cut her off by saying his name and moving forward out of the safety of the dim corner. If Rey was less subtle Rose was certain that the whole ‘fake dating’ thing would have moved to the ‘real deal’ because that man was looking at Rey like she was the sun and he’d spent his life in the dark.

Ben!”

“Rey.” 

“Rose.” Rose said stepping directly towards Ben’s friend.

“Armitage.” Whose name was Armitage and he came with a British accent.

“He wins the name battle. Or loses it, not sure of what the rules were.” Rose was smiling up at him and she saw the slightest crack in that stern façade, which was good because she was about to start kicking herself for speaking without thinking through the words. He was very attractive and she had a habit of saying too much, which could put some people off.   
Then Chad came into sight.  
Fucking hell. Was this why Rey stayed on the corners of society, because when you leave the comfort of the shadows – the Chads of the world find you?  
He was making a bee-line straight for her. Fuck it all to hell and back. She looked over at Armitage, whose gaze was intense and focused on her – he would do.

She grabbed his hand and then curled into his side looking up into his shocked expression. He was solid under his lanky build, as she pressed her soft curves along his side, hips lips barely parted, those eyes of his hyper focused on hers.  
In the low lighting she couldn’t tell if they were green or blue, but it didn’t matter, she wanted him to keep looking at her.

Her smile was something mischievous and dangerous. He quirked a brow at her.  
He really didn’t know what was coming his way.

“Just a head’s up - you are now madly in love with me.” He was looking confused, but she went on, speaking at a rapid-fire pace. “Wow, you’re tall. And cute. I can so work with this. How are you with awkward social situations? Never mind, we are about to find out. Actually, fuck it. We are going to run away from our problems. Come on Red – Let's dance.”

And after vomiting out all those words, Rose– who was a solid head shorter than the man in her sky high-heels – pulled Armitage to the dance floor, who was looking slightly bewildered but then that stern expression came back. Even though he was letting her pull him to the edge of the dance floor, the band was playing a dark heady beat, and she stepped into him; fitting her back to his front and bringing his arm around him as she began to sway her hips.   
He followed her movements.  
Rocking with her.  
And her heart clenched. Because he was fucking moving with her with an ease she hadn’t expected from his rigid form. She was expecting him to have the moves of all ‘basic white men’ but no. He was rolling his hips with hers, before spinning her in his arms his leg coming between hers as they moved to the rhythm. He took the lead in the dance easily, and Rose felt something low in her abdomen clench; no, actually, her pussy clenched.   
This man.  
She was going to have him.  
He was going to be hers.

“Not bad Red.”

“The name is Armitage.” His accent was crisper than Rey’s, it was almost hard, and Rose wondered what it would sound like when he let go some of the control he was gripping hard with two hands.

“Is that what all the ladies call you?”

Color bloomed high along his cheekbones and her smile grew.

“That’s what everyone calls me.”

“Well, I’m not everyone. What can _I_ call you?” Rose said, pressing her hips closer to his, enjoying the way his hands flexed on her, and the hint of confusion dart across his expression but his eyes did lower to her lips which were quirked in a smile.

“Red is fine.”

“I don’t want to be just fine.” 

His lips parted and he gave her a look but didn’t respond. Instead he continued to dance with her. His body relaxing into hers and a smile beginning to linger on his lips. She was going to have to ask this man out or drag him off to a quiet corner to get to know him better at the very least.  
The way she felt in his arms was something intoxicating, it was a calming presence that cause her blood to surge.  
There was more to this man.   
Something special.  
She could feel it in her soul.

“Excuse me, can I cut in?”

Fucking Chad.  
Could she cut him?  
How could the man not take a hint?  
How did he have the balls to approach when she was in the arms of someone who looked and moved like Armitage. Because she was certain that she was getting a sneak preview of what sex was going to be like with him and it was going to be fucking phenomenal.

“No.” Armitage’s tone was biting and he pulled her just a tad closer, both of which caused her to smile brightly at him, even though his expression was anything but.  
He still held her in his arms.  
Not letting go for a second.  
He was the best choice she had made all night. Hell, maybe the best choice she made all day (possibly week).

“I was asking Rose.” Came Chad’s sneer and she scrunched her face in disgust.

“And I answered, as her boyfriend.”

Oh yes. Point to Red.  
She was giving him a ‘golf clap’ in her mind and trying to hold back a smile.

“She didn’t mention a boyfriend when she was flirting with me earlier.”

“Wait – I was flirting?” It was a near screech. She was going to claw out his eyes; Red actually tighten his grip slightly as if he anticipated her to lunge at the man.

“You were playing hard to get.”

Rose was going to kill him.  
It would be justifiable homicide.

“She was telling you she wasn’t interested.” Red growled. And fuck, she wanted to tear his clothes off for defending her.

“What the fuck do you know?”

“As her boyfriend, I think I know her pretty fucking well you bloody twat.”

“Armie. Red. Baby?” Rose was stroking his chest; she could feel the rapid beat of his heart. He looked like he was ready to possibly punch a man on her behalf – and he barely even knew her. She placed a kiss into the center of his chest, where she had been stroking. 

Chad gave them a scathing look, before turning on his heels. And Rose felt a sigh of relief, and she pressed into Armitage, his arms around her holding her close.

“Can you believe he thought he had a chance with you? The most stunning woman in the room. Bloody fucking idiot.”

Rose looked up at him, noticing that his eyes were still tracking Chad in the crowd.

“You know I can hear you right?”

By the way his neck, cheeks, and ears all colored – Rose was going to take it as he hadn’t meant to say the words out loud. He was flustered, his hands flexing along her sides, but those eyes of his were on hers. Not one to back down even when embarrassed.  
She liked that.  
There was a challenging gleam in his eyes and she honestly couldn’t help herself. Not that she really tried.

Pushing herself up to the tips of her toes, she twined her arms around his neck, and brushed her lips against his.   
It was simple. And sweet. And she needed more.  
As she lowered herself hack onto her heels, her eyes closed, and he followed. His lips still on hers, light and innocent, and her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest. She parted her lips, and he took control. His arms banded around her, and he was tasting her like she was the most delicious thing, like he needed to savor her, like he wanted her.

They broke apart, his forehead coming to rest on hers, breathing like he ran a marathon – and she knew she wasn’t much better.  
They were both wearing too much clothing and they were at the wedding of two of her friends.

“Thank you for dealing with the Chad-situation.” She gave him another light kiss and he met her with an enthusiasm which cause her to smile into the kiss.

“I’m here to help.”

* * *

**Rey:**   
_Seems like you had a good fake date tonight_

**Rose:**  
 _Turns out it was a bit more real than fake_  
 _He may or may not be showering at my place…_ 😏

**Rey:**   
_I have no words_

**Rose:**  
 _He rendered me speechless earlier_ 👀

**Rey:**   
_I hate you a little bit_

**Rose:**  
 _You love me_  
💋💋💋

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think we can all agree that Rose has all the brain cells and I love her.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed the madness!


End file.
